Kittens and Promises
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: Italy gets distracted by a kitten while training...one thing leads to another and...well...yaoi! Adorable, Sweet, Caring...written without a plan by Scarlet Hanson and myself!


_So this is something that my Doitsu (Scarlet Hanson) and i just did over MSN...we decided to RP and this is what happened...(i did Italy and she did Germany)...(if you can't guess, i start and i did everyother chunk...she did the rest)._

_**Nickel says: any comments you want me to put from you since i'm obvisuly saying we co-wrote it**_

_**Scarlet says: yes, please just mention my name like "oh i rp'd this with scarlet. enjoy!" lol**_

_**Nickel says: alrighty! nothing more?**_

_**Scarlet says: nope**_

_**Nickel says: ok then! *snickers***_

* * *

><p><span>Kittens and Promises<span>

"Vee~! Kitty~!"

"Italy! I told you to stop running after cats during training!" Germany chased after the Italian, who was considerably faster at running away than Germany would ever be.

"But she's so pretty~! Doitsu! I want to play with her!" He ran up to a fence where the cat had stopped to clean her paws; clearly tired of being chased by the overly happy Italian. Italy picked her up and started petting her. He looked back at Germany and pouted. "I want to play with her! And besides...you promised you'd buy me a kitty."

Germany sighed. "I promised you I'd buy you a cat once you completed your training," he clarified. "And besides, the last time you tried to adopt a 'stray' cat we ended up having to apologize to Greece extensively. Now, put down the cat and get back to training."

"But Doitsu!" Italy's bottom jaw started to quiver and a slight tear began to escape from his eye.

Germany looked uncomfortable as he fought with himself. On one hand, he knew he should be strict with Italy and abide by concrete rules, as one would train a puppy. But he also hated to see the small man cry, wanting nothing but to hurt whoever had caused Italy pain. Germany sighed as he said, "I don't see why you'd like a cat anyway. Dogs are much more obedient and friendly."

"But cats are just sooo...sooo...cuddly! And...and they take siestas! Like me~!" He smiled up at the blond, his sadness completely forgotten. "Vee~! I love kitty~! Kitty~! Kitty~! Kitty~!" The Italian's eyes closed and he turned his attention back to the kitten in his hands, purring from all the attention she was receiving.

Germany did all he could to repress the smile bubbling on his lips; hold back the chuckle tickling his throat. "I suppose you are very cat-like," he mused. He straightened himself more, if that was even possible, and decided to set down the rules. "Now, Italy, we agreed on getting you a cat after you'd finished your training. We made a deal. A promise, ja?"

"Si..." the pout was reforming on his quivering lips

"And look..." Germany brought attention to the cat. "This cat has a collar. He has an owner. Someone to take siestas with. Do you want to take someone's cat away from them?"

Italy dropped his head in defeat. "No..."

"So let's make a deal. We'll take this cat back to his owner, and today we can skip training. Ok?" Germany lifted Italy's chin to make his amber eyes meet his own of crystal blue.

Italy blinked at the Germans sudden softness. "Vee~! Ok, Doitsu~" His eyes quickly darted away from the intense stare of those blue eyes. Something inside the Italian squirmed and he bit his lip.

"Alright." Germany glanced at the collar. "The address isn't far from here, so we'll just walk there. You can hold him on the way there." Germany took Italy's hand and led him in the direction of the cat's owner's house.

Italy lightly blushed at Germany holding his hand, but said nothing as the two of them walked down a residential street. The adress on the tag was just up ahead when the cat jumped out of Italy's hands and padded over to its house before curling up and falling asleep.

"Looks like the cat didn't need to be guided home..." Germany withdrew his hand and looked back at Italy. "Would you like to stay at my house for the day?" he asked cordially.

"Vee~! Doitsu wants me to come over? OH~! I know! I'll make pasta for Doitsu~! YA~! Let's go make pasta~!" Italy immediately turned and started running with his arms out. Germany sighed at Italy's lack of direction.

"Italy! I live the other way!" Germany called, causing the Italian to stop in his tracks and look at him inquisitively. "Come along, it's almost time for lunch."

"Oh~!" His face turned back into a smile. "Vee~! Pasta~! He ran back over to Germany and grabbed his hand. "I'll walk with you!"

Germany's cheeks tinted a light pink and he averted his eyes. "Ja... let's go."

The Italian merrily skipped alongside Germany as they walked back to his house. _Yay~! I'm going to make Pasta for Germany~!._ They approached the door and Italy rushed straight to the kitchen cupboard looking for the materials he needed to make pasta.

Germany sighed at the boy, shaking his head as he hung up his jacket. Heading into his kitchen, he realized he needed to wash dishes. He ran the water and added soap, exploring his inner feeling for a rare, fleeting moment. Somehow, this scene, with Italy cooking merrily and himself washing the dishes... it just seemed... right. He then shook his head at himself, as if brushing away the though before it could fully develop in his mind.

The pot was boiling with water and the noodles were awaiting to be added...everything was perfect...except...he was missing something...the sauce! He turned around, almost running into Germany, and walked over to the tomatoes. He laid one out in front of him and opened the drawer. He produced a knife and began cutting. His mind wandered to when Germany had been so nice to him...he was so tender when he touched his chin...

"OUCH!"

Italy looked down at his bleeding hand and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Italy! What happened?" Germany rushed over to his friend, who was cradling his left hand. Germany took it. "Let me see." He inspected the wound, sighing with relief when he realized it was just a shallow cut. "You need to pay more attention when you're using a knife!" he sighed as he got a first aid kit out of his drawer. He began to bandage the wound, making sure not to hurt Italy in the process. "Really, what would you have done if I weren't here?" He used his scolding to mask the fact that he had been very worried at Italy's cry of pain.

Tears poured from his eyes. "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry, Doitsu! I-i'm sorry i'm s-so clumsy."

"Italy," he sighed, "don't cry. Just try to be a bit more careful next time." Germany was surprised at the level of concern in his own voice, deciding that it was most likely due to Italy's outburst in tears. _Verdammt... I made him cry..._

Germany leaned over to him and wiped the nation's tears away with his thumb. Italy blushed. The feeling that has tried to overtake earlier exploded. Italy leaned closer, their faces inches apart, and kissed Germany on the lips. He immediately jerked back; surprised by his own actions. Germany stared at him in disbelieve; his face turning beat red. He bit his lip..._Oh God! _

"OH! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too-"

Before he could control his body, or even think to control it, or calm down his pulse long enough to think clearly, Germany pulled Italy to him and crushed his lips upon Italy's, cutting him off. Italy's lips were so soft, so sweet... Germany simply couldn't stop kissing him, even if he wanted to. He pulled the Italian into his body, their bodies curving together as Germany leaned over Italy.

Italy's heart raced as he rubbed against the German. He felt so safe, so...complete with his body entwined with the other nation. Germany's very scent made his entire body relax and give in to the lust. Italy was extatic to know the other nation felt something for him as well. He had been so scared that Germany didn't like him this way. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pressed his tongue against Germany's lips, begging to explore his mouth. The Italian's legs wrapped around Germany's torso as he was lifted onto the counter.

Germany gladly opened his mouth, welcoming Italy's tongue with his own. The two kissed passionately as their sighs filled the air, making it hot with the lust both felt so strongly, so urgently. Germany kept gripping the Italian tighter, knowing that no matter how close they were, it wasn't going to be enough. Germany wished they would melt together, become one person, so that he would know for sure that Italy belonged to him and no one else.

Their mouths released each other as Italy gasped for breath. Germany trailed his neck with soft kisses leaving the Italian moaning for more. "D-doitsu!" He moaned. His hands exploring every inch of the other nation, the one he loved so much and for so long. He felt the German's hands caressing his body and tussling his hair. Italy felt the need to open more of himself to Germany.

Germany kissed along Italy's neck, becoming aroused by merely the smaller nation's sighs of pleasure. He stopped kissing to bring his lips up to Italy's ear and say the one thing he had been longing to say for quite some time now. "Italy... ich liebe dich." He whispered into Italy's ear.

Italy sighed and whispered back "Ti amo anche, Germania." Their hands continued to explore each other's bodies. Their lips met again into another passionate kiss. Germany's hand randomly wandered through Italy's hair. Italy released Germany's lips suddenly and gasped. A single tear falling from his eye.

"Italien, what's wrong?" Germany went from aroused to concerned at the drop of a hat. He had seen Italy's tear and it hurt him.

The heat that had steadily been growing in his pants suddenly became too much. Italy's heart rate accelerated as he jumped off the counter and kissed Germany with all the passion contained within him. His forcefulness caused the two to back into the wall on the other side of the kitchen. Italy's curl that Germany had absentmindedly and innocently tugged on, now shaped as a heart.

Germany was not sure of the source of this aggression, but he liked it. He sank down to the floor, sitting against the wall with Italy straddling him. He pulled Italy into an even deeper kiss as his hands wandered up Italy's shirt, tracing the lean muscles that lay beneath.

Italy was gasping for air. He started clawing at Germany's shirt, desperately trying to rip it off. The pressure was overflowing as he struggled to unclothe the German in front of him as fast as he could.

Germany helped Italy take the shirt off his body, exposing the muscular expanse beneath. He heard a small hiss as he leaned in to kiss Italy once more. "Shit, the water!" Germany scrambled to get up and ran over to turn off the heat beneath the water, which had begun to boil over.

As Germany ran over to turn off the flame, Italy was still gasping for air. Nothing could stop what was happening to him. He used the time to begin unbuttoning his own shirt.

Germany sighed with relief when he turned the stove off, turning to face Italy as he ran his hand through his hair. He took in the sight of Italy fumbling with his shirt buttons, and knelt down before him. The poor man couldn't even breathe. Germany unbuttoned the shirt for Italy, losing his own control at the sight of the lean body underneath. He didn't bother taking Italy's shirt off completely; he simply wrapped his arms around the man beneath his shirt and kissed Italy once more with a burning passion.

The feelings passing between the two of them were so strong and real. Italy tried to slow his breathing down and released the kiss. He buried his face into Germany's neck and whispered "Doitsu...I want you...inside me. Become one with me."

Germany didn't have to be told twice. He pounced on Italy, laying him on the floor as he kissed him and fumbled with Italy's pants' zipper. He managed to get the other's pants off without incident, and he sighed with relief at this.

Together they both undid the belt on Germany's pants and finally had them removed. It was only then that they realized that they needed lube. Germany smiled at the Italian and said it was in his bedroom. Italy smiled as Germany picked him up and carried him to his bed.

* * *

><p>After the throughs of passion had left the two sweaty and panting, Germany scooped up the Italian in his arms and kissed his neck gently, smoothly. "Italy, do you know what we're going to do tomorrow?"<p>

He glanced at his German lover, "No... will it involve spending more time with you?"

"Indeed," Germany said, laughing softly at the man's eager tone. "I'm going to buy you a cat."

(end…?)

* * *

><p><em>Ya...that was adorable no? We didn't plan any of that btw...she was all just<em>

_**Scarlet says: hey do u wanna do a small rp? like a oneshot?**_

_**Nickel says: sure ^.~**_

_**Scarlet says: ok... must come up with plotline...**_

_**Nickel says: "Vee~! Kitty~"heehee**_

_And then we created what you just read..._

_**Nickel says: i'm almost done. just putting in the authors notes at the end...still have nothing else you want to say?**_

_**Scarlet says: um lemme think...I did NOT think it would turn out like this, but it just seemed natural. Oh well. Glad we went down this route...thats all**_

_**Nickel says: alrighty!**_

_REVIEW! DANKE!_


End file.
